


Variety

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [44]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, Verbal Fighting, possible dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Phil makes it clear that variety in the bedroom doesn't have to be a bad thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on my Tumblr:  
> "for sf: dan is always tying phil up and fucking him, but phil just wants passionate beautiful vanilla sex for valentine's day (: (top!dan please and thank you. oh! and by the way, your writing is amazingly beautiful.)"-anon
> 
> I wish I was more organized and would have done this for Valentine's Day, but you can't go back in time. Anyway, thanks. I'm glad that you like my writing.

The only lights on in the room come from the side table and it’s casting a yellow glow over the space. The only thing on the bed is the pillow propping up Phil’s head and the fitted sheet. The material sticks to his damp skin and drags against his stomach; which he’s laying on.

His wrists are bound together and attached to the headboard. Dan’s moving behind him, his hands caressing his pink ass. He finished spanking him with a paddle and is getting ready to fuck him. Phil knows that he should be paying attention to what Dan’s doing, but he can’t get his head into it tonight.

They’ve been having sex with each other for years and have a very active sex life. Since discovering that each of them have a kinky side, BDSM has become the norm for them. Phil’s grateful that their “play time” is actually pretty mild tonight.

Lately, he’s starting to become disillusioned with BDSM. It’s great fun, but it’s actually becoming monotonous; despite how often Dan tends to mix things up. Phil’s actually been craving some good old fashion vanilla sex, but he’s been unsure how to bring it up with Dan.

Dan grabs a fist full of Phil’s hair and pulls his head back. It’s enough pressure to knock Phil out of his thoughts. He groans.

“You want me to fuck you slut? Want my cock deep inside of your ass?” Dan asks in a low growl. Phil involuntarily whimpers.

“Yes please sir.” spills out of his mouth. Dan smirks and pushes his back down towards the pillow.

Phil moans when he feels two of Dan’s fingers stretching him open. His body is on autopilot and his mind is a thousand miles away. Dan doesn’t even notice. He finishes with stretching and slicks up his cock before sliding in.

He lets out loud, deep moan as Phil’s hole clenches around his intruding cock. Phil moan and whimpers at the stretch. His fingers flex against his binds as he wills his body to relax against the interference. Dan stills for a moment before he starts to move.

He’s not holding back because he wants a fast and hard fuck. From the sounds that are tumbling out of Phil’s mouth, Dan assumes that’s what Phil wants to. His fingers are digging into his hips and he’s occasionally slapping his ass.

Phil’s clenching his ass as tightly as he can and matching Dan’s movements the best he can. It’s a dirty trick he discovered that will force Dan to the edge quicker. He’s bored and over this session so the quicker Dan cums, the sooner they will be done.

“Fuck. You’re so tight. Always so tight for me.” Dan huffs out through clasped teeth.

“Dan! So good. Getting close.” Phil babbles. His orgasm is building up in his stomach. He’s bored, but his body is perfectly reacting to the situation.

Dan leans his chest closer to Phil’s back and reaches around his side to grasp his engorged cock. His fingers wrap around the shaft with the perfect amount of pressure. His thumb slides through his slit with every up stroke. Phil’s hips are careening forward into Dan’s tight fist and backwards onto his thick cock.

“Close sir. Close!” Phil cries out as he finds himself right on the edge.

“Cum for me slut. Show me how good I make you feel.” Dan commands. Phil moans with his head thrown back as his orgasm washes over him. It’s the only part of tonight that he’s actually participated in. It’s hard to think of other things when pleasure is wracking his body.

Dan moans as Phil wriggles on his dick. Three hard thrust later, he’s emptying himself inside him. They’re both panting as Dan rocks himself through his orgasm. He pulls out and flops down on the bed, trying to regulate his breathing.

“Are you going to untie me?” Phil asks as he watches Dan.

“In a minute. I’m waiting for the feeling to return to my limbs.” Dan says.

“Was it that good?” Phil asks with a raised eyebrow. A minute later, Dan sits up to undo him.

“Wasn’t it? I swear you were trying to pull me out through my slit. I haven’t came that hard in a long time.” Dan states. Phil sits up and rubs his wrists. They’re a little red, but the marks won’t even be there in the morning. Dan grabs the lotion on the bedside for Phil’s wrists and backside.

“It was alright.” Phil states as Dan starts to rub lotion on his ass. He shudders as the cold mixture spreads across his warm skin. Dan’s hands come to a stop at Phil’s words.

“What do you mean _alright_?” Dan asks with confusion on his face and in voice. Phil looks over his shoulder at him.

“It was alright. I like having sex with you, but the scene didn’t do much for me tonight.” Phil explains. Dan sits back on his heels and stares at him with shock.

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Dan asks with irritation. Phil moves to face him.

“It’s always kinky sex with you. Why can’t we have vanilla sex once in a while?” Phil asks. Dan inhales sharply.

“We always have kinky sex. That’s how we do things. I like how things are.” Dan shoots out. Phil sighs.

“Well I need more. Something different, some variety, and some vanilla is not a bad thing.” Phil explains.

“You’re right. There’s nothing wrong with any of that, but that’s not us. We’re kinky motherfuckers and deserve to let our freak flags fly.” Dan states with anger.

“I will agree with that, but I need variety. I want to have sensual, sweet sex with you. Please.” Phil pleads. Dan shakes his head.

“No. We’re kinky and will be kinky until we can’t have sex any longer. I need kinky sex.” Dan says, his voice raising.

“So you’re telling me that you are no longer capable of having regular sex? You’re telling me that it’s kinky or nothing?” Phil asks. He’s fighting back tears.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying. Kinky or nothing Phil.” Dan states. Tears start sliding over Phil’s cheeks. Dan’s heart clenches at the sight of his boyfriend crying, but he’s not backing down. He’s not going to compromise on this issue. He needs kinky sex like he needs air.

“Go you bastard.” Phil shouts. His heart feels hurts and feels like it’s breaking. He feels betrayed and like he doesn’t know the man sitting at the end of the bed. Anger flashes over Dan’s face.

“Fine. I’ll go, but you’ll come crawling to me by tomorrow. You’re going to realize that kinky works and I’m right.” Dan shouts and storms out of the room, slamming the door while making his departure. Only once the door shuts does Phil allow himself to break down.

Another slamming door indicates that Dan’s off fuming in his room, but Phil could care less. He curls into a ball and gives into the sobs that are wreaking his body. Eventually, sleep overtakes his exhausted body, but he doesn’t even notice.

A loud thud echoes through Dan’s room. His hand aches from connecting it with his doorframe. Fury rolls through his body as if it’s trying to burn him from the inside out. Cries of frustration spill from his mouth and he’s pretty sure he’s disrupting the neighborhood.

If he was being rational, Dan’s would know that he’s overreacting. Phil’s not asking him to change everything about him, give them a bit of variety. Yet, in his twisted head, it feels like a personal attack on his being.

Nonbreakable, but personal items sail around his room in the midst of his blind rage. With a heaving chest, Dan collapses onto his bed. He’s half surprised that his sheets haven’t caught on fire due to the heat that emanating from him. After hours of staring at the white ceiling, he finally succumbs to the blackness.

Grog and disorientation hit Phil as soon as he opens his eyes. Whining, he extracts himself from the bed. His body aches so much that he’s only capable of moving in a slow shuffle. The silence screams at him from every corner, but he pushes it to the back of his mind.

Phil’s movement is what wakes Dan from his fitful slumber. He might not have went to sleep at all from the way he feels. Exhaustion and embarrassment are warring inside of him, tearing himself in two. Embarrassment is victorious in the end.

Dan steps outside his door and almost barrels into Phil. They’re so startled that they stumble into their doorframes. An awkward silence fills the air between them.

“I’m sorry.” Dan apologizes, finding his voice first. Phil takes an audible, quick inhale.

“Save it.” he bites out before disappearing into his room. A mournful Dan is left standing by himself in the hallway.

He should have known better, Phil’s not one to back down from something that he feels passionate about. Dan wishfully believed that the fight would be over before the day’s end. Almost three weeks later, he fully understanding his naivety. They’ve hardly spoken to each other except for moments of necessity.

Every time he tries to apologize, Phil walks away or says something with a bitter tone. Dan’s at a loss. With each passing minute, their relationship slips further and further from his grasp.

Phil knows that he’s starting to verge into a territory of petty, but there’s a part of him that doesn’t care. Dan had saddened him by immediately shutting down and refusing to listen to his points. The act has caused him to question the future of their relationship.

It alarms him that he might have to walk away from Dan, but he has to think of himself first. If he’s not in a fulfilling relationship, then he needs to find one that will give him what he needs. The thought is terrifying, but it’s his current reality.

Running errands on Valentine’s Day shouldn’t be happening, but Phil finds him out and about. The fake romance and commercial produced love twists the knife deeper into his heart. Everything aches and he’s emotionally drained by the time he returns to the flat. With sluggish movement, he drags himself up the stairs with his sights set on his bed.

Dan’s standing at the top of the steps, shifting anxiously on the balls of his feet. Phil eyes him warily as he finally ends his climb.

“What?” he asks, taken aback by Dan’s presence and stare.

“I have done something for you.” Dan says. Phil raises his eyebrow. “Please follow me.” Dan turns on his heels and moves down the hall towards the lounge.

Phil dumps his bags in his room before continuing down the hall. He stops short inside the door of the lounge. A large flower bouquet sits in the middle of the coffee table amongst other presents. The dinning table is set for an intimate dinner for two complete with candles.

“What is all this?” Phil asks breathlessly. His eyes flick over to Dan as if the answers is written over his body.

“This is part of my apology.” He rubs the back of his neck and looks at the floor. “I knew the next day that I had royally messed up and things have fallen to shreds from there. I’m so very sorry Phil. I completely overreacted and will be paying for it for quite a while. This is the start.”

Phil’s mouth and eyes are wide open. He’s not surprised of Dan’s reaction or over the top apology in general, but he wasn’t expecting today of all days. They don’t usually celebrate Valentine’s Day outside of exchanging chocolate or a small gift. Dan has outdone himself this time.

Dan ushers a slightly stunned Phil to the table. He’s cooked a pasta and garlic bread. He refuses Phil’s help, insisting on taking care of everything himself. Phil sits in silence as warmth starts to melt his chilled heart.

By the end of dinner, Phil’s smiling wider than he has in weeks. The conversation flowed between them and they fall back in step with each other. Phil’s envisioning some cuddling afterwards, but Dan has other plans.

“The night is not over yet.” he reassures Phil as he gently grasps his hand. They wander down the hall to Dan’s room and stop outside of the door.

“Don’t feel pressured by anything in here and you’re completely in control. I’m metaphorically on my knees begging for your forgiveness, but I’ll actually get on the floor if that’s what you want. I don’t want to go without you for this long ever again. I’m listening to you.” Dan says cryptically before opening the door.

Candles are set in strategic places around the room and are the only source of light. Phil figures that Dan snuck off and lit them when he ran to the bathroom right before this. His eyes expand with wonderment. Dan sits on the bed, but keeps his focus on the floor.

“What is all this?” Phil inquires with a soft tone. Dan shuffles against the comforter.

“This is my grand finale in my apology. I thought about it and realized you were right. _Variety is the spice of life_ as they say and I don’t need BDSM to have sex with you. I need you and somewhere along away, I lost sight of that. I’m so sorry Phil. I don’t expect to you to forgive me right now or sleep with me, but the option is there if you want it. You’re in charge.” Dan explains. He only looks at Phil after he’s finished his piece.

Phil’s heart clenches and he starts to cry. Dan looks so small and he realizes that he was crazy to spend so much time away from him. He doesn’t need to look any farther then his own flat to find his perfect companion.

He crosses the room and flings his arounds Dan’s torso. His momentum sends them both sprawling onto the bed. They cling tightly to each other as tears cascade from their eyes.

“I’ve missed you.” Phil whispers and Dan gently kisses the side of his head. Phil props himself up.

“We need to talk about this later, but right now I want to reconnect with you.” he says, sealing his words with a kiss.

Dan’s temporally stunned before he remembers to kiss him back. They’re both fighting the urge to frantically devour each other, but this isn’t about seeing how quick they can reach the finish line. No, this is about rediscovering every inch of each other.

Phil pushes Dan flat and climbs on top. His gentle kisses cover the entirety of his head before making his way down his neck. Before he can nip at his collarbone, Dan pushes him onto his back.

He repeats Phil’s actions, sans their shirts. His exploration continues across his chest and to the band of his pants. His fingers slide down his arms before following his mouth over his torso. Soft, sweet noises escape from Phil’s mouth and Dan’s moaning into creamy skin.

Phil’s hands are touching every inch of Dan that he can reach, not wanting to disconnect from him for even a second. Dan’s eyes flick up to his to ask permission to to take things farther. With a slight nod, he’s left only in his underwear.

Dan strips off his own pants to be at an equal state of undress before climbing between Phil’s parted thighs. He rubs his nose along his bulge as he inhales the scent that is inherently him. A wide smile spreads across his face and he lightly palms the growing erection.

“Please.” Phil begs breathlessly. Dan nods his head while reassuring him that he will take care of him.

Dan strips off the rest of their clothes before grabbing the lube. When he sinks a finger inside, he discovers an extremely tight Phil. With all the discord that’s been happening, he hasn’t been stretching himself. With a smile and a long kiss, Dan begins the slow process of opening him up.

Twenty minutes later, he feels that he’s sufficiently stretched. Phil’s thrashing around at the prolonged teasing and pleasurable feeling emanating from his hole. His cock is leaking against his stomach, causing the precum to pool.

“Are you ready?” Dan asks in a husky tone.

“Yes. Please.” Phil cries as Dan’s fingers tap against his prostate. Dan nods before readying his engorged member.

Slowly but surely, Dan makes his way inside. Phil’s clinging to him as if he will float away if he lets go. Their breaths mingle and their lips smack against each other. Dan pulls back with the same pace before bottoming out again.

Phil moans get louder each time Dan flushes against him. Dan’s alternating between moaning in his ear and peppering his neck with kisses. Phil swears that their hearts are pounding in sync.

“I’ve missed you. Never again. I love you.” Phil babbles out. His orgasm is winding in his stomach.

“I can’t last much longer.” Dan rushes out. He’s standing on the edge of the abyss, but is waiting on Phil.

“Right there. Touch me.” Phil moans. Pleasure is coursing through his body. Dan wraps his hand around Phil’s cock and starts stroking him. Phil keens.

They free fall at the same time. Their cries of ecstasy pierce through the semi darkness of the room and infiltrates the rest of the flat. It’s as if they’ve wiped away weeks of bad memories with a single sweep.

While they come down, they stare into each others’ eyes. Their chests heave in time and they intertwine their hands. Dan gently slips out of Phil and pulls him into his torso.

“I love you.” he whispers into his hair. Phil sleepily smiles at him.

“I love you too.” Phil says before kissing him in an attempt to convey the sincerity his words. Dan smiles at him. They still have to talk, but they’re going to be fine. That he’s sure of.


End file.
